Team Try Fighters vs Legendary Giant God
by The Draigg
Summary: During Seiho Academy's school festival, a new challenger appears to challenge Team Try Fighters to a duel, using a mysterious gunpla that nobody has seen before. Can Team Try fighters overcome this mysterious mobile suit? And just what is this strange new gunpla? All of that and more are answered, in a fight nobody is sure to forget!
1. Chapter 1

**_Team Try Fighters vs. Legendary Giant God_**

Chapter One: A Contact

 **Hey Gundam fans! It's The Draigg here, and I'm bringing you an idea that's been on my mind for a while. It's the dream match-up that statistically some people probably asked for! But who will Team Try Fighters face? A classic mech? Something a bit more modern? Get ready for something exciting! Oh, and one more thing, don't bother asking about continuity. Just file this story wherever in the timeline you see fit. Now go, and let gunpla be free!**

 **XXX**

Sekai Kamiki sighed. There was no way around the facts.

He was really, really bored.

Today was the day of the school festival, where hundreds of neighborhood residents, parents, and siblings walked through the halls of Seiho Academy. But, as luck would have it, none of them walked over to the Gunpla Battle Club's station. It figured that nobody would bring their gunpla for a quick sparing match, when there were sweets and carnival games to be enjoyed instead.

Sure, there had been a few battles for them here and there, but they were just from people Team Try Fighters already knew. Mr. Ral had battled with one of his signature Goufs, but he had left a while ago to sample all the food he could from other clubs. And there was that one battle with the Plamo Club, but that ended pretty quickly too. Battles against straight assembly suits with different paintjobs tended to be that way. It was just the nature of the beast called Gunpla Battle.

"Senpai…" said Sekai. "Do you think anyone else is going to show up?"

Fumina Hoshino tried to put on her best smile. "O-of course they are! I mean, out of all these people, someone had to have brought their Gunpla to battle. That's just basic math."

In all honesty, Fumina was starting to feel a little disappointed that nobody else had come to battle with them. It took a lot of effort to get their projector table set out to somewhere that people could access it easily. But now it seemed like people were just walking right past them, as if they were invisible. If it wasn't depressing, it was almost a little insulting.

"Should we hand out fliers…?" Fumina thought out loud to herself.

"What fliers?" Yuuma Kousaka asked. He didn't bother to look up from the slight tweaks he was making on his Lightning Gundam. "We didn't even print any."

Fumina's thoughts deflated. "Yeah…"

"We probably should have," added Yuuma.

"Well, we need to do something to grab people's attention!" declared Fumina. Upon receiving no reply from her fellow teammates, she asked a little quitter, "…Any ideas?"

"Maybe some kind of demonstration," Yuuma suggested.

"Like what? A battle between ourselves?" Sekai asked, perking up a bit.

"No… not that," Yuuma said. Sekai slumped back down in disappointment. "We already know each other's techniques."

Fumina snapped her fingers as sudden inspiration hit her. "A costume!"

"What?" Yuuma and Sekai asked at the same time, both looking up at her.

"We don't have any costumes," Yuuma pointed out.

Fumina smiled. "Well, we'll just improvise!"

"How?" Sekai asked.

Fumina's smile grew wider.

 **XXX**

"C'mon, come battle us! Gunpla Battle Club!" Fumina cried out. She adjusted the cardboard box around her shoulders. In hindsight, maybe these improvised costumes weren't such a good idea.

People were streaming past the Try Fighters, except now they were getting some odd looks. Fumina had found some cardboard boxes, and written down the names of mobile suits on them. She had gotten the idea off of something she had seen on the internet. So now, Fumina was wearing a box that said "GUNDAM", Sekai was wearing a "UNIONFLAG" box, and Yuuma's "cosplay" was a "TALLGEESE" box. In other words, they now looked like a bunch of loons.

Yuuma tried to make himself as small as possible against his friends. As it turned out, embarrassment wasn't a good replacement for boredom. He'd much rather have nothing to do than be dressed like this.

On the other hand, Sekai was taking this all in stride. He wasn't uncomfortable wearing the box in the slightest. Although he couldn't help but wonder just what a "UNIONFLAG" was. Probably some type of Gunpla. He made a small reminder in his mind to ask Fumina what it was as soon as the day was over.

"Battle with us! You won't regret it! It'll be great!" Sekai yelled out to the streaming crowd.

Yuuma leaned over to Fumina. "Can I _please_ take this off now?" he hissed/whispered in her ear.

Fumina kept on waving at the people that passed by. "Not until we get someone here," she replied.

Groaning, Yuuma went back to standing around awkwardly. Next to him, Sekai was trying to perform some martial arts moves. Unfortunately, it turned out that it was hard to do that while wearing a cardboard box as a costume. Sekai winced a little as he got a rough scratch around his forearm. But that didn't stop him from finishing his katas, as he ended with a straight punch to the air.

A few minutes passed as Team Try Fighters tried to lure people over to their battle station. Sekai kept on shouting kiais and doing his katas, Fumina did her enthusiastic advertising/slight begging, and Yuuma internally debated whether or not to just dump the costume and get something tasty to eat. Those sweet buns that he saw people walking by with smelled absolutely heavenly.

"Forget this…" Yuuma muttered, shrugging off his "TALLGEESE" box. Dumping the box on the ground, he quickly said to Fumina, "I'm getting something to eat. I'll bring something for the both of you."

Fumina didn't get a chance to reply as Yuuma disappeared into the crowd. She bit her cheek in annoyance. It was just plain rude for Yuuma to leave his post like that. Yet again, given how he was acting while wearing the "cosplay", she probably should have seen this coming. So Fumina couldn't exactly blame him.

Undaunted, Fumina kept up her act, trying to draw in people. At least she still had Sekai by her side. She felt that he would do anything in his power to make this work. And together, they should probably be able to draw somebody in.

Probably.

 **XXX**

Some time later…

Yuuma was inwardly kicking himself for just ditching his friends. It just made him feel terrible that he had left Fumina behind like that, even if it was for only a brief moment. He hoped that the bag of shortbread cookies he was bringing back would be enough of an apology. Well, he knew that Sekai would certainly enjoy it, even if it wasn't entirely for him. Sekai had an appetite of an entire team of American football players.

However, before Yuuma could consider the specifics on how Sekai's metabolism could work like that, his train of thought was disrupted by a man in a tan windbreaker and jeans bumping into him. The both of them grunted as they reeled away from each other.

Regaining his senses, Yuuma asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" the man replied, feeling around in his jacket pocket. A brief flash of concern appeared on his face as he pulled out a gunpla figurine. Its arm had fallen off. "Can't say the same about my friend here, though."

Taking the arm, the man popped it back into place. After testing it by moving it around, he then noted, "All better now."

Yumma couldn't help but be intrigued by the gunpla the man had. Not only because he was the first person he'd seen who had actually brought one outside of the usual people, but also because Yuuma had never seen this model before. It looked absolutely unique!

"Hey, what model do you have there?" Yuuma couldn't help but ask. He could've sworn that it resembled a GM, but that description was loose at best. The only thing it shared with a GM was the color red, and a white visor head. Other than that, it was larger than a normal gunpla, and it had bits jutting out from the head, like antenna. It had to have been something else entirely then…

The man held up the model for Yuuma to see it clearer. "An old hand-me-down. Y'know, classic anime."

Gears clicked and whirred in his mind. This was the battle the club wanted! Against an unknown model, from an older anime. It was intriguing to the point where Yuuma couldn't exist.

"Hey," Yuuma said. "If you want to battle with that gunpla, the Gunpla Battle Club stand is not that far away. And, as an active member of it, we'd really like for you to spar with us!"

"Heh, just my luck!" the man replied. "I've been looking for it, actually. I heard you guys are damn good battlers."

Yuuma's face slipped into a slightly sly smirk. "Why not see for yourself?"

"I'd be glad to," the man said. "Lead the way, if you don't mind."

Nodding at him, Yuuma led the man through the crowd and towards the Gunpla Battle Club's stand. Finally, some real action was going to happen after all!

 **XXX**

Fumina and Sekai were still going at the whole advertisement campaign. However, in addition to the previous issues, a new one had come up. As it turned out, wearing cardboard boxes over normal clothing can get really, really hot.

"Come fight the… Gunpla Battle Club…" Fumina panted. Now she had a good idea of how Shiro Amada felt when he wore his pilot suit in Southeast Asia.

Looking over to her side, Fumina then noticed that Sekai was still doing his katas. His face was about as red as his hair from the heat. But, in true fashion, it wasn't like that was going to stop him… although he did give a brief pause to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Don't push… yourself too much," warned Fumina.

"I'm fine, really!" Sekai said, throwing out another jab of his fist. Breathing through his nose deeply, Sekai found his centering and got ready to do another batch of katas.

Just as Fumina was about to start calling out to people again, she heard Yuuma call out to her.

"Hey guys! I found someone who wants to spar!" Yuuma said, leading a rather unassuming man over to the stand.

Fumina was more than thankful that not only that Yuuma was back, but also that he had brought someone back with him. He sure was gone a while, after all. But, at least now he had made his leaving worth it.

On the other hand, Fumina was also a little confused. She didn't mean to offend, but the man that was following Yuuma didn't exactly look like a battler. Slightly worn casual clothes, slumped shoulders, and messy brown hair. He was more like a guy who you'd see working at a convenience store than see out looking for a gunpla battle. Regardless of the matter, Yuuma had brought him over for a battle. And damn it, she was going to have one with him.

Yuuma, shoving a delicious smelling paper bag into Sekai's hands, brought the man over to Fumina.

"He brought his gunpla and GP Base with him. Isn't that right…" Yuuma began to explain, before it hit him. He never asked for the man's name. "…Sorry, would you mind introducing yourself?"

"Oh. I'm Hiroki Hashimoto," Hashimoto said, giving a slight bow in introduction.

Returning the favor, Fumina said, "And I'm Fumina Hoshino. Nice to meet you!"

Yuuma added, "I'm Yuuma Kousaka, and that's Sekai Kamiki", nudging his head over in the direction of Sekai. Sekai looked up from digging around in the bag for shortbread cookies to give a smile.

"I heard you guys've been making quite a splash recently," Hiroki said. His lips turned up in a patient smile. However, his eyes looked a little confused. "What's with… uh…" he muttered, pointing to the boxes the team was wearing.

"Oh! Uh… heh…" Fumina sputtered, scratching the back of her head. "Just an idea to reel people in…"

"Well, it's… creative?" Hiroki offered.

" _That's one way to put it,_ " Yuuma added in his mind.

An awkward pause surrounded the group, with the only noise coming from Sekai almost literally inhaling shortbread cookies.

"…Anyways!" Fumina exclaimed, trying to salvage the scenario. "What gunpla do you have?"

Hiroki pulled out the odd red gunpla out of his pocket. "This one. It may look a bit old, but it's been modified to battling standards. And, I've been wanting to take it out for a spin, so this is the perfect opportunity to try it out!"

"You haven't battled with it before?" asked Yuuma.

Hiroki shrugged. "Nothing beyond testing it."

Having finished the bag of cookies, Sekai finally turned his full attention to Hiroki. "You're confident about your gunplay! Now I'm looking forward to battling it!"

"Wait, wait," Yuma intervened. "How are we going to battle him? A three-on-one fight doesn't exactly seem fair."

That gave Fumina and Yuuma some visible pause as they thought about the battle rules. It wasn't very fair to just gang up on an amateur's mobile suit, but they had always performed as a team. Well, perhaps some kind of compromise could be made.

Turning to Hiroki, Fumina asked, "Would you want one of us to be your teammate? Make it a fair two-on-two battle?"

"No thanks, I want to see what this gunpla can do on it's own," decline Hiroki. It was plain as day that he was very confident in his build, but not in a cocky way. The clear enthusiastic interest could be seen in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Yuuma pressed.

"I'm positive. Really, it's okay!" Hiroki replied, smiling.

"That's the spirit!" Sekai chimed in. "Now come on, let's get ready!"

Fumina felt fighting spirit well up in her chest. Now she was pumped to fight this mysterious mecha! But, there was one pressing thing first…

"Yeah! …As soon as we take off these boxes…" Fumina cheered, before trailing off at the end.

"Right," Sekai and Yumma agreed at the same time. Although Yuuma was fortunate to have already taken off his box, he still cringed at his teammates' appearances.

Hiroki only barely held in a snicker at that.

 **XXX**

A few minutes and a pile of unsurprisingly sweaty cardboard boxes later, the holographic table was fully set up. All that was left to be done was to set the GP bases, set the damage level, and select a battle stage. After that, there was nothing left that couldn't be solved with pure, unadulterated combat.

The combatants set their GP bases, and the table began to disperse Plavsky particles. Once the holographic field was set up with Plavsky particles, the stage selector began to cycle, having been set on random.

"Field 01: Space," the display table announced.

The empty hologram area filled with a simulation of a stretch of outer space. The playing field appeared to be near the orbit of a gas giant planet, with rings of asteroids nearby. Plenty of cover, while still having the benefit of three-dimensional movement. An ideal battlefield for gunpla.

"Damage level set to B," announced the table.

Team Try Fighters placed their respective gunpla on their GP Bases, and prepared to launch.

"Any ideas for attack?" Yuuma asked the others as the launch counter ticked down.

"Nothing out of the normal," Sekai breezily said.

"Support, long range, and close range roles. The usual," Fumina added.

Yuuma nodded to himself. "Right."

The counter finally reach zero. It was time to launch.

"Star Winning Gundam, launching!"

"Launch, Lighting Zeta Gundam!"

"Kamiki Burning Gundam, let's do this!"

At that, Team Try Fighters sortied, launching their respective gunpla into the virtual void of space. They were ready for a fight, ready for anything.

And on the other end of the field…

"Hiroki Hashimoto! Launch, Ideon!"

 **XXX**

 **Can you hear it? I'm sure you can hear it, that far off roar… In the deep darkness, it shakes your soul, forcing it to wake! It towers over the Earth, is this the proof of its immense power? That's right, Team Try Fighters is fighting the Legendary Giant God, Ideon. Or, Gigantis, if you want to go off of that one non-canon manga. Anyways, I'm sure that some people had thought about this match-up before. And even I'm excited to see how this plays out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: To The Cosmos

 **You know, from the title of this story, I'm sure those of you who know about Ideon already figured out about who Team Try Fighter's opponent would be. But really, it's too good of a title to pass up on. It sounds dramatic enough to draw people in. Anyways, I'm just rambling on here. Let's get to the battle!**

 **XXX**

A distant roar vibrated through space.

Team Try Fighters flew straight into the boundary of the gas giant's rings and the void outside of it. They took no time in getting decent cover as they waited for their opponent to make his appearance.

On the other end of the battle stage, Hiroki's Ideon arrived among some scattered asteroid debris outside of the rings. It drifted through zero gravity, with the smaller debris being pushed out of the way by the red mecha.

Hiroki observed his Ide gauge on his battle display. When he said that it was modified for battle, he meant it. Still, however, he couldn't help but be amazed that the gauge was actually working in a real battle. It had been an absolute pain to get it to be simulated just right in his own tests.

"Alright Ide… Guide me to them…" Hiroki said to himself, as he switched between looking at the gauge and the field in front of him. The gauge whirred in response as the Ideon adjusted its course towards the gas giant.

Hiroki pressed his lips together in thought. " _It's a shame I couldn't bring the Ideon Gun_ ," he thought to himself.

However, as he thought about it more, Hiroki decided that bringing that along would've just been plain unfair. One shot from that gun would destroy a large swath of space in front of him, and that just wasn't becoming of a proper sportsman. What would be the point of a fair fight, if it could be ended instantly? Besides, the Glenn Cannons and Ideon Swords were more than enough.

Just as Hiroki left his train of thought, he realized that his Ideon was on a crash course with a large asteroid. Thinking quickly, he made the Ideon sweep one of its fists at the asteroid. Upon contact, the rock splintered into thousands of pieces. All that was left were pebbles.

 **XXX**

"Did you see that?" Yuuma asked his teammates as he looked at a distant field of debris.

"Yeah…" replied Fumina, unconsciously leaning her body in for a look. "He blew up an asteroid?"

"Why would he do that? Did he crash into one?" Sekai asked, a little confused. He was used to things blowing up a bit later in Gunpla Battles.

"Why should I know?" Yuuma said back.

A wry grin formed on Sekai's face. "Then let's ask him!"

Thrusting forward his controls, Sekai launched his Kamiki Burning Gundam towards the direction of the explosion. For lack of another option, Yuuma and Fumina followed in their respective Lightning Zeta and Star Winning Gundams.

The three Gundams nimbly dodged around the various asteroids and large chunks of ice scattered around the gas giant's ring. By the way the team moved, it seemed like such maneuvers were second-nature to them. Considering the things that they had to put up with in the past, it made perfect sense that dodging space debris was nothing but child's play.

"Say, did any of you see any weapons when he showed off his gunpla?" Fumina asked to the others.

"No I didn't, senpai," Sekai replied.

"Neither did I," added Yuuma. "Maybe his weapons are internally integrated?"

"I think we should take this one a bit long-distance," Fumina thought aloud. "Yuuma. I want you to ready your gun behind some cover. Sekai and I'll get in closer to draw him in range."

Yuuma nodded. "Roger that. I'm assuming you'll cover Sekai with your bits?"

"Right. They should be able to cover him as we lure Hiroki closer," clarified Fumina.

"Good plan, senpai," agreed Sekai.

"Okay!" Fumina suddenly announced. "Break!"

At that, Yuuma split off from the main group to head towards a large asteroid. Increasing his speed, Yuuma made it to a good vantage point on the space rock as Sekai and Fumina passed by. Hefting up his beam rifle, Yuuma balanced it on the rim of a small crater. Judging from the distance from the ring to the debris cloud, the mysterious mobile suit should've been _just_ within his weapon's range.

Meanwhile, Sekai and Fumina flew further ahead to bait the red mobile suit. The Star Winning Gundam deployed its Star Bits, ready to defend both the Star Winning and Kamiki Burning Gundams at a moment's notice.

"We're gonna want to hold back a little, Sekai," said Fumina. "Once he gets in range, we'll leave the rest to Yuuma."

Sekai nodded and gave a determined look out towards the outer field of space debris. "And if he gets too close…"

Fumina gave a small huff and grinned. "Then he's ours."

As the Star Bits lazily swirled around the Burning and Star Winning, Fumina and Sekai waited for the red mobile suit to show up. It didn't look like they needed to wait for much longer. The space between the two groups was visibly getting smaller, judging from the small bits of rock and ice flying in many directions. Whoever this guy was, he was rather amateurish when it came to flying. Otherwise, he would be able to dodge around those small targets, instead of flying into them and possibly damaging the gunpla unnecessarily.

"Get ready!" Fumina shouted to the others. At her word, Yuuma adjusted his sights on the space in front of his teammates, and Sekai put his gunpla into a traditional combat stance. Fumina herself ordered her bits closer to her and Sekai's gunpla. Team Try Fighters was about as ready as it could get.

All that was needed now was for their opponent to arrive.

 **XXX**

Hiroki finally reached the edge of the debris field, and could see some clear space in front of him. It was a gulf of emptiness between the debris cloud and the rim of the gas giant's ring. And right there, standing next to the edge, was two of his opponent's gunpla.

Hiroki Hashimoto was many things. Classic anime enthusiast, gunpla admirer, and an all-around good sport. However, gullibility wasn't a part of that list. So, when two gunpla were virtually staring him in the face, and the third one wasn't to be seen? That was such a blatant bait and trap, that it made a colony drop look subtle by comparison.

Instead, Hiroki did the most sensible option he could do at the time, given the circumstances: launch so many missiles that they would make an episode of Macross blush.

As Hiroki raised the Ideon's left arm, armor plating pulled back to reveal multiple clusters of missile pods. With the pull of the controls, the pods launched a massive salvo of missiles towards the intended target. As the white streaks of light got close to the distant gunpla, the ensuing explosions lit up the inky void around the area.

Hiroki smiled at the carnage he had just wrought. His weapons worked very well! However, since the third gunpla wasn't there, that meant the round wasn't over. He would need to hunt that one down to finish the job.

"Ideon, you're a god send," Hiroki complimented to himself.

Without a moment to lose, Hiroki pressed his beloved Ideon forwards.

 **XXX**

Both the Kamiki Burning and Star Winning Gundams were violently blown back and forth by the sheer amount of explosions occurring in front of them. Fortunately for them, the Star Bits managed to defend the pair from the worst of the blast, but that wasn't enough to fully nullify the kinetic energy given off. Even still, the missiles that hit the asteroids still whipped the gunpla about.

"Hnnnk!" Fumina grunted as she collided with a small ice chunk.

"Senpai, are you alright?" asked Sekai, turning to face Fumina.

Fumina groaned a little. "Nothing bad… But those missiles..!"

"He's coming!" Sekai pointed out. He was right, as the red mobile suit was bearing down on them closer and closer.

Fumina's train of thought returned to the reality of the battle. If Hiroki had that amount of long-range weaponry hidden away, then what else could he have hidden in his gunpla's frame? This situation needed to be treated much more carefully than before.

"Sekai, pull back!" Fumina ordered, already making her Star Winning Gundam drift back into the planet's ring. "We need closer quarters."

"Understood!" nodded Sekai. He followed Fumina's lead and flew back towards where they had started.

Changing her radio to Yuuma, Fumina asked him, "Did you see those explosions?"

"Yeah," replied Yuuma's voice. "Did he launch an entire salvo at you?"

"He did. Out there isn't safe, so we need to draw him in further. His weapons don't have enough room to work in here," Fumina explained.

"If you draw him towards me, you can use that distraction to use your bits," Yuuma then suggested.

Fumina nodded to herself. "I like that idea. Okay, get ready for him. Sekai and I'll be on your flanks."

"Roger," said Yuuma. He narrowed his sights down to the area more in front of himself. If there was one thing good about that salvo launch happening, it meant that his rifle would be used in a more effective range.

The Kamiki Burning and Star Winning Gundams made their way towards the large chunk of asteroid where Yuuma had set up his firing position. The Star Winning made a gesture to the Kamiki Burning to split up, and Sekai understood the message. The pair diverged paths, and each took up cover behind whatever was available. At least there was enough large debris around to cover the gunpla.

Soon enough, another barrage of missiles in the distance announced the red mobile suit's arrival. The glow of the somewhat-distant explosions reflected in the gunpla's sensors. It was as if the rumble of the missiles was the war trumpet of an approaching enemy.

Yuuma grimaced as he hovered a finger over his beam rifle's finger. In a situation like this, it was wise not to shoot first. Let the opponent waste their ammo and come to you. Save your ammo, and make every shot worth it. Those were the core principles of being glorified bait.

Over the tops of some ice chunks, and between the gaps of a few space rocks, Yuuma began to see his target come into view.

 **XXX**

Hiroki flew further into the gas giant's ring. He glanced around, searching for his intended target. Even with the limitations of the playing field, this area had more than enough cover to hide behind.

The Ideon Gauge hummed as the Ideon itself swept through layers of rock and ice. If Hiroki had to guess, then he'd say that his opponent was close. After all, the Ideon Guage was supposed to guide him, provided it worked accurately. It didn't seem like anything was wrong with it so far, so he had every reason to trust it.

Some distance away, a large asteroid loomed in the distance. A solid whine sounded from the Ideon Gauge.

"That must be where he is…" Hiroki mumbled to himself.

He debated firing more of his missiles from their pods. However, Hiroki decided against that. Not only because they would be likely to blow up too close for comfort against all that space debris, but also because there was another weapon he wanted to try out. After all, missiles were hardly the most formidable weapon on board. Neither the missiles nor the Glenn Cannons truly showed off the Ideon's full power.

By now, Hiroki closed in on the asteroid. Just as he got into a fair range, a beam shot collided with the left leg of the Ideon. It was a solid shot too, considering that the knee joint was fairly damaged. That other pilot must've been a good shot, considering how precise that damage inflicted was.

"Argh!" Hiroki grunted. "Not bad, sniper…". That hit would be of little consequence to the damage that Hiroki was planning on putting out. The Ideon's power would make sure of that.

As shots grazed and damaged the limbs of the Ideon, Hiroki did the best to dodge while raising the Ideon's right arm. The white cuff around its fist began to glow Just a moment now, and that sniper's destruction was guaranteed. The Ideon Gauge gave off a pulsing whining noise as its energy increased.

Just as the weapon was ready, Hiroki saw two gunpla emerge out of cover in the corner of his vision. Damn, they weren't destroyed! Now he needed to take care of this quick, before he was fully surrounded!

"Ideon Swords! Slash!"

 **XXX**

 **Who will win? Who will survive? That much is in the air, considering the power of the Ideon Swords. The destruction of the planet Steckin Star is more than a testament to the power of the Ideon. But, Team Try Fighters also have the advantage, with Sekai and Fumina getting the drop on the Ideon. So, it's more or less anyone's game at the moment, provided their chances. It's the power of the Ideon, versus the power of Team Try Fighters!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Be Invoked

 **I can't help but wonder how many people who're reading this have actually watched Space Runaway Ideon. I mean, no joke, the show itself is a bit of a slog to get through. But, at least it's worth it to see how insanely powerful the Ideon gets. At least it's a safe bet that some people have at least seen some of the compilation movies. If not whole chunks of it, at least some parts towards the end. You know the part I'm talking about.**

 **XXX**

"Ideon Swords! Slash!"

A droning whirring noise sounded through everyone's virtual cockpit. While Team Try Fighters worse expressions of confusion and some worry, Hiroki couldn't help but slightly crack a manic grin. He knew what exactly was going to happen.

In one solid sweeping motion, the Ideon slashed the miles of simulated space in front of it with a large beam of light coming out of its arm. Normally, that type of striking distance shouldn't have been possible with normal weaponry. But, nothing was normal about the Ideon at all.

"Wha-AAGHHHHHH!" Yuuma cried out as his gunpla got caught in the path of the Ideon Sword.

Yuuma tried to dodge out of his covering position in time, but the size of the beam made that impossible. That beam of light was much larger than the size of a beam saber. Damage indicators blared and shone bright red as the Lightning Zeta was taken out of commission. From the strike that the Ideon made, most of the Lightning Zeta's left side was gone, and severe damage was done to the right leg. It was beyond any more possible operation that round.

"YUUMA!" both Sekai and Fumina cried out. To have their friend taken out so suddenly! Whatever the power this mobile suit wielded, it was clearly no joke.

By the time the light coming from the Ideon's arms faded away, the swath of destruction it carved became very clear. It seemed like some cosmic eraser had rubbed out a clear line of debris through the asteroid field. Not only that, but the gas giant that the battle was taking place around was split in half. Streams of gasses and nearly-pulverized bits of debris flew out of the area where the atmosphere and core used to be, striking all of the assembled mobile suits in the area.

Fumina and Sekai braced themselves against the small asteroids pelting their Gundams, while the Ideon continued its advance forwards. There was no stopping the red mobile suit now.

"This is the power of the Ideon! This is a manifestation of the Ide!" Hiroki yelled over the comm lines, regardless of whether or not Team Try Fighters could hear him. It didn't matter to him much. All of this power as astounding! That was the true power of invoking the Ide!

Once the shower of core debris and gasses ceased, Sekai and Fumina instinctively began to fly towards the Ideon. There was no other choice now. After all of that, there was no way that hanging towards the back and creating an opening to strike was going to work. The only way that Team Try Fighters was going to win was to go purely on the offensive. Relying on ranged attacks had proven deadly. Now all they could do was throw themselves against the Ideon.

"Sekai… That power…" Fumina breathlessly said.

"I know, Senpai," Sekai replied back. The energy put out by that mobile suit was more than he'd ever seen before. It was more than any of them had seen, really. "We only have once choice now!"

Fumina nodded. "That's right. We need to do a one-point attack!"

Taking the lead, Sekai put more power to his thrusters and moved even faster towards the Ideon. Following after him were some of Fumina's funnels, blasting away asteroids to clear the path for the Kamiki Burning Gundam.

"My funnels'll cover you! And I'm right behind you, so keep on going!" Fumina ordered.

By then, the distance between the Ideon and the attacking Team Try Fighers had been mostly closed. Noticing this, Hiroki began to prepare another Ideon Sword from his left arm. At this range, there was no chance that Sekai and Fumina would survive.

"There!" Sekai shouted as his Kamiki Burning Gundam got up close and personal with the Ideon. Grabbing the left arm of the Ideon, Sekai was reeling back his arm to disable the arm about to swing the Ideon Sword.

However, Sekai was too late, and the Ideon Sword started to expand. Sekai shoved away the arm in time, just barely avoiding having some of his Gundam being vaporized. Damage was unavoidable though, and the sensors in Sekai's cockpit notified him that layers of paint and armor had started to melt from the sheer energy of the Ideon Sword.

Sekai belted out a kiai as he readied a fist. "OHIYAA!"

Grabbing the forearm of the Ideon's left arm, Sekai held it away from doing massive damage as he landed a solid punch to the joint of the arm. The beam of the Ideon Sword flickered and sputtered from the damage, letting out several pulses of energy from its wrist emitters. The second blow from Sekai's fist did the left arm joint in, and completely severed the left arm from the rest of the Ideon.

"Why you!" Hiroki roared as he swung a bladed foot at the Kamiki Burning Gundam.

The Ideon's bladed foot connected to the shin of the Kamiki Burning Gundam's right leg, and got lodged in diagonally. Twisting its foot, the Ideon used the blade to sever the Gundam's leg up to the knee.

All of that was the opening that Fumina needed, since Sekai's distraction allowed her to target in on the Ideon. Flying to the side of the Ideon, the Star Winning Gundam unleashed a torrent of beam shots from its funnels and beam rifle. Those shots destroyed what remained of the Ideon's shoulder and left arm, which went up in a large explosion due to the missiles stored in it.

The explosion threw back all of the mobile suits away from each other. The Ide-powered missiles went up in a large cloud of brilliant yellow, and the shockwaves rattled the Ideon, Star Winning Gundam, and Kamiki Burning Gundam so severely that the damage readings in the cockpits briefly went wild.

Fumina's Star Winning Gundam was first to recover, being the furthest away from the blast.

"Sekai! Are you alright?!" Fumina cried over the comm link.

"He got my leg, Senpai," Sekai replied, looking over the damage readout on his screen. "…But I can still fight!"

"Good, because here he comes!" Fumina barely managed to get out, before taking a solid punch to her Star Winning Gundam's torso.

What was left of the Ideon that came out of the dust cloud looked like a wraith of a mobile suit. Most of the red paint on the torso had burned away, leaving singed scars that looked like grey and black streaks. The antennas on the Ideon's head were also blown off, and a large crack was forming on the head's visor.

"You've done quite a number on me!" Hiroki complimented Fumina and Sekai. "But it isn't over yet!"

Fumina took those words to heart as she directed what funnels left that weren't destroyed to circle the Ideon. It wasn't over for her team, not yet. "You have to do it, Sekai! That one-point!" Fumina ordered to Sekai as she fired her funnels.

The beams from the funnels weren't enough to cause significant damage. Too many of them had gone up in the explosion to do any critical hits. Instead, what they did was anger Hiroki further. He needed to make a comeback here. They had nearly wrecked his Ideon already! Since the Star Winning Gundam was already at hand, he would make it the Ideon's first target.

As the Star Winning Gundam grabbed the beam rifle that was knocked out of its hands, Fumina only had time to notice the energy gathering in the wrist emitter of the Ideon's right arm.

All Fumina could do was call out "Sekai!" right before the Ideon Sword vaporized the entirety of the Star Winning Gundam. The only sign of it remaining were the now lifeless funnels drifting around the Ideon.

"Senpai!" Sekai called back, before turning his attention back towards the Ideon. "It's time to finish this guy off!"

The Ideon started to move its Ideon Sword towards the Kamiki Burning Burning Gundam, but the beam sputtered and died out. The damage done to the Ideon from the explosion must have been more than what appeared to be on the outside, as the wrist emitter flickered with glowing energy as it attempted to start the Ideon Sword again.

To Sekai, this was the exact break he needed. He needed to defeat this gunpla here and now, otherwise all would be lost. But he would need to go all out to do it, since it had withstood severe damage and was still functional. Fortunately, Sekai knew exactly what to do. Taking a deep breath, he put a firm grip on his controls and steadied his heart.

The flame in Sekai's heart grew larger and larger with each breath, each beat. He focused on a simple image to focus his mind: a single drop of water falling into a nearly invisible pool. Ripples and waves radiated out cleanly in his mind. Sekai could feel the ripples radiate through his body, down from his head to his feet. The hands on the controls relaxed with a comfortable, but firm grip.

Sekai was ready.

"HOUOU HAOH-KEN!"

A halo of brilliant reds, oranges and yellows formed around the back of the Kamiki Burning Gundam, and burned like the bright flame of a torch. Jets of flames burst out of the Gundam's arms as Sekai reeled back and prepared to unleash his finishing move. To an untrained eye, this would simply be a very flashy attack. But to a gunpla battler, it was clear that this was an attack that could destroy any mobile suit, no matter how little damage they had taken. It was as if the Houou Haoh-Ken was powered by divine breath itself.

A fiery phoenix of Plavsky Particles came streaking out of the Kamiki Burning Gundam's arms, leaving a trail of flames behind it. As it blazed a trail of destruction towards the Ideon, Hiroki only had a moment to reflect on his gunpla's imminent defeat.

"No! MY IDEON!" Hiroki screamed as he tried in vain to get his Ideon Swords working. If he could just get the beams working in time…

Suddenly, a wailing noise filled the cockpit of Hiroki's Ideon. There was no mistaking it. It was the sound of the Ideon Gauge.

"The Ide… It's being invoked?!" Hiroki managed to sputter in shock, moments before the Houou Haoh-Ken collided with his Ideon.

The flaming phoenix slammed into the Ideon, and started to peel off the remaining red paint with the sheer intensity of the Houou Haoh-Ken's energy. A series of bright lines flashed across the Ideon's visor, before exploding into a single bright multi-colored beam of light.

There was no stopping what happened next. As the Ideon began to crumble away from the Kamiki Burning Gundam's attack, the ball of fire and energy started to expand. It was as if the Ideon was pouring all of it's energy into the explosion to fuel it, like an attempt to destroy the Kamiki Burning Gundam along with it. Nobody, not even Hiroki, saw that one coming. If anything, it was the Ideon doing what it had done before, just in a different setting.

Sekai tried to fly away and escape the ever-expanding orb of destructive energy, but he simply didn't have the speed or energy to outrun the blast. The Kamiki Burning Gundam was briefly enveloped in a bright yellow light, before being destroyed entirely by the Ide-powered explosion.

The ruins of the Star Winning and Lightning Zeta Gundams did not fare much better either. They too vanished in the blinding light along with the asteroids, ice chunks, and other debris that they floated among. If they hadn't been taken out earlier, than the destructive wave surely would have done it anyways. There was simply no escaping this outcome.

In the final moments of the match, the sphere of destructive power showed no signs of slowing down. Gasses and vapors peeled off of the halves of the destroyed gas giant in long streams before they too were swallowed and eradicated in the blast.

The Ide simply had no intention of slowing down at all.

As whatever left of the battle arena gave way to the bright light, the Plavsky Particle Projector finally called the match.

"ROUND OVER. DRAW."

 **XXX**

 **If you've seen Be Invoked, then you probably saw that ending coming. To be honest, considering what happened at the end of that movie, that's pretty much the only way I felt that the battle could end. And besides, the Ide is strange in how it's invoked. It's motivated by the desire to protect something, after all. I'm sure you can put the pieces together from there. I think I did some justice by the Ideon, anyways.**


End file.
